Brothers
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: Two-Shot. Song-fics. - Loki se laisse emporter par le vide de l'espace, après avoir tenté de détruire Jotunheim. Thor s'en veut et est inconsolable. Il a perdu son petit frère et l'amour de sa vie. THORKI.
1. Partie 1

**Titre :** _Brothers_

**Univers :** Thor (2011)

**Langue :** Français

**Rating :** T

**Personnages :** Thor & Loki (THORKI!)

**Genres :** Tragedy / Poetry

**Résumé :** Two-Shot. Song-fics. - Loki se laisse emporter par le vide de l'espace, après avoir tenté de détruire Jotunheim. Thor s'en veut et est inconsolable. Il a perdu son petit frère et l'amour de sa vie. THORKI.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** A la base, les deux textes ont été publiés séparément, et puis je me suis rendue compte qu'ils pouvaient se suivre, alors j'ai tout transformé en Two-Shot.

**Références musicales :** La chanson _Monster You Made_ du groupe Pop Evil.

* * *

**Partie 1 : Monster You Made _(point de vue de Loki)_**

_Take a good look at me now_

_Do you still recognize me?_

_Am I so different inside?_

Oui, regarde-moi Thor, regarde-moi bien, suis-je encore le petit frère que tu as connu pendant des années ? Me reconnais-tu ? Ai-je tant changé depuis que j'ai pris conscience que je pouvais devenir ton égal, comme j'en ai toujours rêvé ?

_This world is trying to change me_

_And I admit I don't want to change with it_

_And I admit I can't go on like this anymore_

Tes si chers amis voudraient tant que je redevienne celui que j'étais avant, un prince magicien condamné à vivre dans l'ombre de ta grandeur. Ils ne veulent plus que je sois roi, cela doit beaucoup les embêter que ce ne soit plus toi qui les commande.

Sauf que je ne veux pas retourner à mon ancienne place. Tu es trop impulsif pour régner correctement sur un peuple. Tu es un guerrier, pas un monarque. Je pense d'abord et avant tout au bien-être des Neuf Royaumes.

Mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu me haïsses, que tu m'affrontes comme un de tes ennemis. Tu es mon frère, je ne supporterais pas de te faire du mal.

_Erase this monster I've become_

_Forgive me for all the damage done_

Fais disparaître ce monstre qui est en train de prendre peu à peu ma place. Je crains que le pouvoir n'ait fini par me monter à la tête, malgré le fait que je m'étais promis de ne pas laisser cela se passer.

Pardonne-moi pour n'avoir pas voulu te faire revenir à Asgard plus tôt. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir dit que notre père était mort. Pardonne-moi d'avoir monté une machination pour détruire ta journée de triomphe. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir donné l'idée de te rendre à Jotunheim, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'Odin te bannirait de notre monde.

_It's not over_

_Say it's not over_

_I'm begging for mercy_

_I'm only the monster you made me_

Dis-moi que tu as encore de la considération pour moi, même si j'ai failli gâcher ta vie. Je demande ton pardon, je suis tellement désolé.

Même si, après tout, tu m'avais laissé un peu plus de place, si tu ne m'avais pas poussé dans l'ombre, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

_I'm better alone now_

_See I'm torn from my mistakes_

_And I stop believing that I could ever make things change_

Je suis bien mieux tout seul, parce que voir tes amis guerriers te regarder presque avec dévotion me dégoûte. Ils ont l'air de te considérer comme étant le plus grand des dieux.

Regarde-moi et vois que je suis déchiré au plus profond de moi à cause de ce que je t'ai fait, à cause de toutes mes erreurs. J'arrête maintenant de penser que je pourrais un jour faire changer Père d'avis sur son choix plus qu'évident entre nous deux pour porter la couronne.

_How much can I take?_

_When I know that it hurts you_

_How long can I wait?_

_When I can't go on like this anymore_

Jusqu'où pourrais-je détruire ta vie et tes rêves, en sachant que cela te blesses ? Je suis ton frère, nous avons grandi ensemble, combattu ensemble, vécu des moments forts ensemble. Ces choses-là ne s'oublient pas. Elles nous ont soudés, pour la vie.

Mais combien de temps pourrais-je attendre pour une petite place dans la lumière, alors je ne pense pas en être digne en revoyant tout ce que je t'ai fait ces derniers jours ?

_Erase this monster I've become_

_Forgive me for all the damage done_

_It's not over_

_Say it's not over_

_I'm begging for mercy_

_I'm only the monster you made me_

Toute la peine que je t'ai fait m'est insupportable. J'ai gâché ton couronnement, ce moment que tu attendais depuis des siècles. Je t'ai envoyé sur une planète de mortels, sans armes, sans alliés. Je t'ai fait croire que nos parents t'avaient abandonné. J'ai tenté de te tuer avec le Destructeur. Je me dégoûte tellement...

_Because who I am_

_Isn't who I used to be_

_And I'm not invincible_

_I'm not indestructible_

_I'm only human_

_Can you see_

_The beauty in me?_

La personne que je suis maintenant n'a rien de comparable à celle que j'étais avant. J'ai changé, mais pas en bien. Mon esprit a été perverti par ma recherche du pouvoir, par tout ce que t'ai fait subir en tentant de l'obtenir.

Même si je suis en réalité un Jotun, fils de Laufey, j'ai été recueilli par des humains, qui m'ont aimé. Mon cœur est humain, même si mon corps ne l'est pas. Ne vois-tu pas que je peux encore expier pour mes péchés ?

_Take a good look at me now_

_Can't you see I've changed?..._

Je n'ai jamais voulu te tuer, ni te faire du mal, simplement avoir moi aussi mon heure de gloire. Seulement je ne m'y suis pas pris de la meilleure façon, car tu en as souffert.

_Erase this monster I've become_

_Forgive me for all the damage done_

_It's not over_

_Say it's not over_

_I'm begging for mercy_

_I'm only the monster you made me_

Je suis impardonnable. Par Père, par Mère, par toi, et par moi. J'ai déçu tout le monde dans un but purement personnel. Je suis immonde. Laisse-moi m'en aller, disparaître, j'ai honte de moi.

_Far away, through the pain_

_I hear the angels calling_

_Far away, through the pain_

_I see my demons falling_

Tu as détruit le Bifrost, l'explosion nous souffle et nous nous retrouvons à chuter tous les deux vers l'infini de l'espace.

Mais Père s'est réveillé, il t'attrape par le pied, et tu me tiens grâce au sceptre royal. Encore un petit effort, et nous serons hors de danger...

_Far away, through the pain_

_I hear the angels calling_

_Far away, through the pain_

_I see my demons falling_

Mais justement, l'infini me tente. Beaucoup trop. J'ai la sensation que si je lâche, si je choisis de tomber, mes péchés seront tous pardonnés.

Pardonne-moi, mon frère, mais je ne me supporte plus. Je vous ai tous fait du mal, ma peine en est si grande que la seule solution que je vois, c'est de mettre fin à mes jours. Je sais que c'est triste, je sais que je vais beaucoup plus vous peiner, mais je suis un traître et un égoïste.

Je t'entends hurler de douleur, mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Je me rends compte de l'horrible erreur que je viens de commettre, mais c'est trop tard. Je tombe déjà...

_Erase this_

_Erase this_

_Erase this monster you made me_


	2. Partie 2

**Titre :** _Brothers_

**Univers :** Thor (2011)

**Langue :** Français

**Rating :** T

**Personnages :** Thor & Loki (THORKI!)

**Genres :** Tragedy / Poetry

**Résumé :** Two-Shot. Song-fics. - Loki se laisse emporter par le vide de l'espace, après avoir tenté de détruire Jotunheim. Thor s'en veut et est inconsolable. Il a perdu son petit frère et l'amour de sa vie. THORKI.

**Références musicales :** La chanson _World So Cold_ du groupe Three Days Grace.

* * *

**Partie 2 : World So Cold _(point de vue de Thor)_**

_I never thought_

_I'd feel this_

_Guilty and I'm_

_Broken down inside_

_Living with myself_

_Nothing but lies_

Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir un jour un tel vide en moi, une telle culpabilité. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui c'est le cas. Car tu as sauté dans l'abysse, tu t'es laissé entraîner par elle. Tu nous as abandonné. Tu m'as abandonné. Et je suis brisé, je suis coupable de ton geste, car j'étais trop préoccupé à plaire au peuple d'Asgard pour te surveiller, m'occuper de toi, et te donner une plus grande place dans ma vie et dans mon cœur. Une place plus grande que celle du petit frère et du compagnon d'armes.

_I always thought_

_I'd make it_

_But never knew I'd_

_Let it get so bad_

_Living with myself_

_Is all I have_

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que notre relation ait pu à ce point se détériorer. Je pensais que nous étions seulement dans une brouille passagère, et que moins d'un mois plus tard nous serions réconciliés, et que nous serions redevenus aussi proches qu'auparavant. Mon frère, je suis impardonnable, je t'ai délibérément laissé en arrière. Tu as dû me haïr, n'est-ce pas ? Rassures-toi, je me hais moi aussi.

_I feel numb_

_I can't come to life_

_I feel like_

_I'm frozen in time_

Je suis comme figé dans le temps. Je te revois, encore et encore, plonger dans le vide de l'espace, comme si mon esprit était définitivement bloqué sur cette image. Une image affreuse. Celle de la décadence de notre relation. Je suis désespéré, je voudrais tellement pouvoir remonter le temps et t'assurer que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, au lieu de te laisser dans mon ombre, tel un fantôme.

_Living in a_

_World so cold_

_Wasting away_

_Living in a shell_

_With no soul_

_Since you've gone away_

_Living in a world so cold_

_Counting the days_

_Since you've gone away_

_You've gone away_

J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un autre monde, froid et désertique. Un endroit où il n'y a pas d'émotions mais où pourtant les miennes m'emportent dans un tourbillon de douleur et de désespoir. Je suis comme une coquille sans âme, car tu es parti, tu as décidé de partir, et que j'en suis la cause. Je compte les jours depuis que tu as disparu, depuis que tu t'es laissé tomber, et mon chagrin n'en est que renforcé au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

_Do you ever feel me_

_Do you ever look_

_Deep down inside_

_Staring at yourself_

_Paralyzed_

J'espère que, depuis les étendues paisibles du Valhalla, tu puisses me voir, et comprendre à quel point je suis désolé que tout ça se soit terminé aussi mal.

_I feel numb_

_I can't come to life_

_I feel like_

_I'm frozen in time_

Toutes les nuits je me réveille en sursaut, trempé de sueur, encore en proie à des cauchemars dans lesquels je te vois plonger vers ta fin. Te rappelles-tu, lorsque nous étions encore enfants et tellement innocents, qu'à chaque fois que l'un de nous deux faisait un mauvais rêve, il allait se réconforter en se blottissant dans les bras de l'autre ? J'aimerais tant pouvoir le refaire.

_Living in a_

_World so cold_

_Wasting away_

_Living in a shell_

_With no soul_

_Since you've gone away_

_Living in a world so cold_

_Counting the days_

_Since you've gone away_

_You've gone away from me_

Chaque jour, je tente de paraître fort, afin de ne pas faire pleurer Mère. Elle aussi est très éprouvée par ta mort, elle t'aimait tant. Père aussi éprouve du chagrin, mais il ne doit rien montrer, il doit être fort. Et je tente de faire comme lui. Mais il y a des jours où le masque se brise. Et alors les larmes coulent à flots.

_I'm too young_

_To lose my soul_

_I'm too young_

_To feel this old_

_So long_

_I'm left behind_

_I feel like_

_I'm losing my mind_

Je suis trop jeune pour me sentir si vieux. Je suis las, j'ai l'impression d'avancer continuellement dans le brouillard. Je voudrais que tu reviennes, que tout redevienne comme avant, car je me sens tellement coupable. Mais c'est impossible. Tu es mort, et j'ai la sensation de perdre la tête, rendu fou par la douleur.

_Do you ever feel me_

_Do you ever look_

_Deep down inside_

_Staring at yourself_

_Paralyzed_

Ne doute pas de mes sentiments. Je t'ai toujours aimé, d'abord comme un frère, puis bien plus tard comme un amant. Tu étais tout mon contraire, c'était comme si tu me complétais, comme si nous étions un tout mais que chacun était une moitié de ce tout.

_Living in a_

_World so cold_

_Wasting away_

_Living in a shell_

_With no soul_

_Since you've gone away_

_Living in a world so cold_

_Counting the days_

_Since you've gone away_

_You've gone away_

_From me_


End file.
